


Late Night Flight

by HongjoongKeepsKillingMe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Airplanes, Cuddling, Fluff, will i ever learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe/pseuds/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe
Summary: Basically Seongjoong being soft on a plane :)





	Late Night Flight

Seonghwa jolted awake, disorientated and heart thumping. He opened his eyes to dim lights and a persistent humming noise. After several confused seconds of looking around, he remembered that he was on a flight to the next city on their tour. The humming must have been from the plane’s engine and the air conditioning, which was doing more harm than good if his frozen limbs were anything to go by. A blanket had been supplied with the seat but the thin material did little to keep him warm, no matter how tightly he wrapped it around himself.

He couldn’t remember the details of his dream, only intense feelings of anxiety and a need to escape – from where, he didn’t know. Seonghwa let out a small groan and tried to get comfortable again. He didn’t want to think over the unpleasant dream and they clearly weren’t close to landing, so going back to sleep seemed like the best solution – except the seat had the softness of a rock, not to mention the arm rest that was digging into his side. He wondered how he had even managed to fall asleep in the first place.

Finally he gave up on sleeping and looked at the window by his side. They had been instructed to pull down the shutters when it got dark, leaving only a small sliver of sky to look at. When Seonghwa tried to look through it, he saw no stars, just darkness and his own tired reflection. He sighed, falling back onto the rigid seat.

‘You okay?’

Seonghwa looked to his right, where Hongjoong was gazing at him curiously. The leader was very predictably working on a song despite the late hour and the obvious rings under his eyes.

‘Would it kill you to get some rest?’ he croaked in reply, wincing at his rough voice. He wondered where he had put his water.

‘I’ll sleep in a minute, I’m nearly done.’ Hongjoong waved the question off as he often did, scratching at the back of his hair. ‘Why did you wake up? You looked troubled just now.’

Seonghwa could only shrug since he didn’t remember the dream. ‘Bad dream. And it’s cold.’ He pulled up his hood in an attempt to stay warmer. The feeling of his stiff hair pressed closer to his head wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it was better than letting his already aching neck freeze.

‘I can give you my blanket,’ Hongjoong offered. ‘I’m not really using it.’

Seonghwa shook his head. ‘They’re useless.’ He checked his phone only to see that they still had another five hours of flight time and groaned. Hongjoong saw the screen too and sighed.

‘Do you want to hear what I’ve done so far?’ he asked, fumbling in his bag before offering spare headphones to the older. Seonghwa accepted them with a nod, knowing he wouldn’t get back to sleep anyway.

Hongjoong smiled, connected both pairs of headphones to his laptop and played the song. Seonghwa was greeted with the soft sounds of strings that gradually grew into a gentle beat. The song clearly wasn’t finished yet, it hadn’t been mixed and a lot of sections weren’t fully developed but there was something beautiful about its rawness. It was like seeing vague blueprints and the foundations for a palace and being able to imagine all the elaborate features it could have. The tone was nostalgic and drowsy somehow, and Seonghwa smiled as he realised how well it fit the mood. Hongjoong always seemed to know just how to reflect things through his music.  

After the song ended a minute in, Seonghwa removed the headphones and smiled at his friend. ‘Amazing as always. It fits this atmosphere perfectly.’

Hongjoong beamed back. ‘That’s good. I actually wanted to write something for this mood. Like a tired but hopeful kind of thing.’

‘Well, you succeeded,’ Seonghwa declared, his voice now clearer. He watched the younger cover a flustered smile as he returned to working on the song. Seonghwa put the headphones back on, listening to Hongjoong experimenting with different melodies and embellishments. He felt a small rush of fondness as he recognised old tunes that had never made their way into other songs, only knowing them because he had been there in the studio when Hongjoong came up with them. ‘Keep that melody,’ he suggested when the younger was hesitating. ‘But use that synth from earlier, it would sound good.’

‘Whoa, thanks,’ Hongjoong said as he followed the advice. He played the section and they shared a smile as the song seemed to fall into place. ‘I’m practically done with this one.’

‘Good, then you can finally get some rest,’ Seonghwa said reproachfully. ‘Just because I’m helping you doesn’t mean it’s healthy for you.’

Hongjoong saluted, which was more adorable than anything with his sleeves covering most of his fingers. ‘Yup, I just need to mix this down a bit now. You can go back to sleep.’

Seonghwa was about to comment on how the cold and the rigid seats would keep him awake when he saw the younger’s outfit. He was wearing a large and soft sweater that looked very inviting compared to the rough material behind him. Making up his mind, Seonghwa let his head fall onto Hongjoongs’ shoulder, shifting the rest of his body to be more comfortable. ‘I think I will.’

Hongjoong jolted at the sudden contact but didn’t pull away. ‘Is my jacket that comfy?’ He asked jokingly.

‘It feels like heaven after trying to sleep on these rocks,’ Seonghwa grumbled, vaguely gesturing at the seats. ‘And you’re warm which is a bonus.’

‘Damn, I’m the whole package,’ Hongjoong said with a chuckle and put his arm over the other’s shoulder so it wasn’t awkwardly wedged between them. He resumed working on the song as Seonghwa closed his eyes, enjoying hearing the song fall into place.

Despite having his eyes closed, Seonghwa stayed awake until around ten minutes later, when Hongjoong decided he was finished and put away his laptop. The rapper gently removed Seonghwa’s headphones, probably thinking he was asleep and finally leaned his head against Seonghwa’s.

Hongjoong squirmed to get comfortable but eventually settled down with his second arm now also around the older. Seonghwa smiled at how cute he was being, pressing closer before finally letting himself drift off again. Hongjoong tightened his arms in response and fell asleep too, content with his work.

 

 --

 

They awoke some hours later to Jongho shaking them and a reddened flight attendant who needed them to buckle their seat belts for landing. Both held back a huff but obediently separated themselves, ignoring the maknae’s snickers, and prepared to finally land at their next stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if Seonghwa would use Hongjoong as a pillow in real life but I want a hug so he can have one for me :')
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
